Pesadilla
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Tal vez solo debía fingir que el misterioso pasado de Harry Potter no lo perturbaba, y pasar las vacaciones de Navidad feliz y contento. Pero no. Los recuerdos que su padre había guardado tan cuidadosamente, flotaron en el interior del pensadero y Albus metió la cabeza dentro. Para el Reto "Día del Padre" del foro "The Ruins".


**¡Hola! Sé que el día del padre ya pasó, pero no tienen ni idea de cuanto sufri intentando escribir esto. ¡Nada más no salía! En fin, es un nuevo one-shot escrito para el reto "Día del Padre" del foro "The Ruins". El padre que me tocó al azar fue nada menos que Harry Potter.**

**Ahora, yo sé que es algo ilógico que Albus y sus hermanos no sepan la "historia" de Harry. Pero, en el epílogo Albus no sabe porque la gente ve tanto a su padre, así que yo pienso que solo saben una muy, muy pequeña parte de la historia hasta que llegan a Hogwarts.**

**Sin más, los invitó a leer :)**

_**Dedicado a ese señor que me dice "Ya empezó la película del mago de lentes que te gusta" . Mi papá.**_

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la genio J.K. Rowling. **_

* * *

**Pesadilla.**

Era de noche. Se suponía que no debía de estar en aquel lugar y sin embargo, no se arrepentía por ello.

Albus entró sin hacer ruido. Estaba descalzo, despeinado y en pijama. Las manos le sudaban y su respiración se tornaba cada vez más agitada. Los nervios que sentía en esos momentos, solo eran comparables a los que sintió cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador tocó su cabeza hace algunos meses.

− _¡SLYTHERIN!− gritó el Sombrero. Albus dio un respingo y aferró las manos al banquito, mientras todos en el Gran Comedor murmuraban cosas que él no alcanzaba a escuchar._

Con cuidado, cerró la puerta del despacho de su padre.

Había estado en ese lugar muy pocas veces. Solo de niño, cuando él y James hacían algo lo suficientemente malo y eran llevados ahí para someterse a un regaño, que terminaba con bromas de James y miradas cómplices de su padre.

−_No sé porque todos me ven así._

−_Bueno, era de esperarse, ¿no?− dijo Scorpius Malfoy torciendo una sonrisa. –No eres precisamente el más indicado para estar en Slytherin._

− _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi familia estuvo en Gryffindor? Eso no tiene nada que ver, mi papá dice que…_

−_No. Lo digo precisamente por tu papá._

− _¿Qué con él?_

La nieve golpeaba ligeramente la única ventana de la habitación. Con las rodillas temblando, Albus se encaminó hacia el gran escritorio de roble, abrió el cajón más grande y depositó su contenido en el suelo.

Tenía ante él una vasija de piedra con runas grabadas alrededor. Su interior, nebuloso y brillante, se arremolinaba e iluminaba ligeramente el despacho en penumbras.

El pensadero de su padre era una de las cosas que nunca en la vida debía tocar. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. No se sentía bien. Se sentía incorrecto, hasta malvado. Pero, ¡vaya! Él tenía que saber la verdad.

−… _yo ya sabía que mi padre luchó en la pasada guerra, ¿eso qué?_

−_Me estas tomando el pelo, Potter− dijo Malfoy con sorpresa. –Tu padre no solo "luchó" ahí._

− _¿De qué hablas?_

Era lo justo. Después de todo lo que había escuchado en Hogwarts, después de todo lo que por sí mismo había investigado… Albus merecía saber esa verdad que le fue negada durante tantos años por su propia familia.

Sacó su varita.

−_Lord Voldemort− dijo Albus con resentimiento. –El mago más oscuro en toda la historia, ¿tú lo venciste, no? ¿Acaso esperabas que no me enterara nunca? _

−_Claro que no. Sabía que tarde o temprano…_

− _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Tuve que enterarme por Scorpius y esos otros chicos de Hogwarts… ¡Porque todo el mundo lo sabía, excepto yo!_

−_No es algo que me guste recordar− dijo Harry con severidad. –Lo mismo pasó cuando James entró al colegio. Fue una época tan difícil, Albus… No podrías entenderlo._

Aquello estaba mal. Condenadamente mal y él lo sabía. Tal vez tenía que conformarse con la pequeña y nada especifica explicación que le había dado su padre aquella misma tarde. Tal vez solo debía fingir que el misterioso pasado de Harry Potter no lo perturbaba, y pasar las vacaciones de Navidad feliz y contento. Seguramente James así lo había hecho y Lily también lo haría así cuando entrara a Hogwarts y se enterara de la verdad.

Pero no él.

−Lord Voldemort− dijo en voz alta.

Los recuerdos que su padre había guardado tan cuidadosamente, flotaron en el interior del pensadero y dando un último suspiro, Albus metió la cabeza dentro.

−_No podría entenderlo porque nunca te molestaste en explicarlo, papá._

Estaba en un espeso bosque y todo era oscuro, casi tétrico. Frente a él se alzaba una enorme hoguera que producía sombras siniestras. Había gente, mucha gente. Todos vestidos con túnicas de color negro, atentos a los movimientos de un hombre que respiraba con una calma perturbante.

Albus sintió miedo.

Había algo en ese hombre. Algo malo, perverso. Las llamas de la hoguera se reflejaban en su blanca y mortecina piel; sus ojos, rojos y aterradores, admiraban la nada; y sus dedos, largos y extrañamente delgados, acariciaban una extraña varita…

Un aterrador silbido resonó en el bosque, y Albus retrocedió espantado al ver una enorme serpiente que se retorcía dentro de una especie de jaula, flotando tras la cabeza de aquel hombre.

−No, no te equivocabas.

Albus dio un salto en su lugar. Por un momento pensó que su padre lo había descubierto, pero no. Era él, claro que era él. Solo que diecinueve años más joven, más delgado, mucho más asustado, mucho más frágil. No obstante, igual de valiente a como Albus lo conocía.

La gente gritó, los gigantes que rodeaban el lugar rugieron. Hagrid, a quien Albus no había visto hasta aquel momento, se agitó violentamente contra el tronco de un árbol.

−Harry Potter…

Aquella voz, fría e increíblemente cruel, le provocó un escalofrío. Albus no entendía porque su padre se quedaba ahí, porque no sacaba su varita para intentar defenderse… El corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia.

−El niño que sobrevivió.

Nadie se movió. El hombre levantó su varita con una serenidad aterradora. Harry se quedo inmóvil, mirando aquellos ojos rojos y a Albus le pareció que su padre suspiraba, como si intentara calmarse pensando en _algo…_

− _¡Avada Kedavra!_

− ¡NOOO!

Su grito resonó por todo el bosque, y sin embargo, nadie lo escucho. Albus vio como el cuerpo inerte de su padre caía sobre la hierba, con calma, en paz… Sin vida.

Y de pronto, sintió como si una mano invisible tirara de él hacia arriba. Cayó de rodillas en el frío suelo del despacho, con la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor resbalándole por la frente. Temblaba. Nunca en la vida había estado tan asustado.

− Según recuerdo, te había prohibido tocar eso.

Albus ahogó un grito y volvió la cabeza.

Harry Potter (de treinta y seis años) estaba recargado en la puerta, con una bata de dormir puesta y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Miraba a su hijo con tanta severidad que el chico se vio obligado a bajar la vista de inmediato.

−No creí tener que usar hechizos de protección en mi propia casa− dijo Harry con amargura.

−Papá, yo… Yo…

−Querías saber, entiendo− dijo Harry.

Parecía encontrarse tranquilo, pero Albus percibió notas de decepción en su voz. Habría preferido mil veces que le gritara.

−Sin embargo, me desobedeciste. Siempre les he dicho, a ti y a tus hermanos, que no deben tocar las cosas que están guardadas aquí.

−Solo quería ver… Quería saber toda la verdad, yo no…

−Apenas llegaste de Hogwarts, me interrogaste al respecto y yo te dije todo lo que tenías que saber.

El chico sintió como lo taladraba la mirada penetrante de su padre. No soportaba que le hablara de esa manera, de esa forma tan directa, sin proporcionarle ninguna oportunidad para las excusas. Se sentía como uno de esos criminales que su padre interrogaba en el Cuartel de Aurores.

_Él un criminal. Su papá, el héroe._

−Lo lamento− murmuró Albus.

Harry lo observó con atención y de repente, sintió que lo que veía era una versión joven de sí mismo. Frente a él había un muchacho que no soportaba los misterios, un muchacho que odiaba las mentiras sobreprotectoras de los adultos, alguien que comenzaba a sentir una gran presión solo por llamarse "Potter"…

Porque Albus y él eran tan parecidos, tan semejantes. Todo el mundo lo decía. Demasiado iguales. Era algo más allá del físico, más allá incluso de aquellos ojos verdes y particularmente intensos.

−Tal vez hice mal en no contarte a ti y a tus hermanos− admitió Harry, intentando suavizar el tono de su voz. –Pero la guerra dejó cicatrices horribles, Albus. Tú sabes que la familia entera evita hablar de aquello. Y sé que quieres saber los detalles que te oculte durante todo este tiempo, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que son cosas demasiado horribles para que un niño como tú…

− ¡No soy un niño!− exclamó Albus, enfrentando la mirada de su padre por primera vez desde que lo había descubierto husmeando en el despacho. Las manos le temblaban, pero ya no de miedo, no… Estaba enojado. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar por la ira contenida.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Era altanera, arrogante. Una mirada digna de cualquier Slytherin.

− ¿Crees que me gusta, papá? Todos en Hogwarts piensan que soy una especie de bicho raro solo por estar en Slytherin y ser tu hijo. Y las cosas fantásticas que cuentan sobre ti, cosas que yo ni siquiera me imaginaba… ¡Te conocen más que yo!

−No, Albus…

− ¡Y esperan que yo también lo haga!− exclamó Albus con resentimiento. Ahora que había comenzado, no podía parar. – ¡Quieren que sea como tú! ¡Que logre grandes cosas, igual que _El Elegido_!

−Escúchame…

− ¡Pues, tal vez no quiero ser como tú! ¡Tal vez me guste estar en Slytherin y ser amigo de Scorpius Malfoy! ¡Tal vez estoy harto de que todos digan que soy el vivo retrato de _El Gran Harry Potter_!

Se había levantado sin darse cuenta. Su mirada encolerizada se encontró con la de su padre. Unos ojos exactamente del mismo color, igual de brillantes, igual de profundos y penetrantes… Pero, con un millón de diferencias que habían pasado desapercibidas hasta el momento.

Con la cara ardiendo de ira, Albus salió del despacho de su padre.

* * *

Estaba otra vez en aquel tétrico bosque. La gente vestida de negro rodeaba la hoguera, los gigantes custodiaban el lugar y Hagrid intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban al gran árbol.

Albus sentía retumbar en su cabeza las palabras que le había gritado a su padre.

Esa verdad escondida durante tanto tiempo y los pocos meses que había pasado en Hogwarts, le habían bastado para descubrir que detestaba ser comparado con alguien. Odiaba que esperaran grandes cosas de él solo por lo que su padre había hecho.

Tal vez estaba destinado a la grandeza, pero… ¿Solamente por ser el hijo de Harry Potter? No. Se merecía más, mucho más. Él se encargaría de ser digno, de ganarse su lugar en el mundo.

−No, no te equivocabas.

Nuevamente, Albus observó como su padre salía de la nada y se encaminaba al centro del claro. La serpiente protegida por la jaula encantada, silbó. Todos a su alrededor se agitaron y concentraron su atención en el recién llegado.

Pero, algo no andaba bien. Aquel hombre pálido y de ojos rojos no estaba cerca.

−Harry Potter…

Y Albus habló. No era su voz, pero sí lo era. Salió de su boca, en un susurro helado y escalofriante. Se asusto, pero estaba asustado de sí mismo, y entonces lo comprendió: _Él era aquel hombre. _Su padre no se movió ni un centímetro.

−El niño que sobrevivió.

Albus levantó la mano lentamente y apunto a su padre con aquella extraña varita. La emoción sobrepasaba su cordura, las ansias de ser el más poderoso le nublaban la visión. El olor a gloria impregno sus sentidos.

Harry cerró los ojos, entregándose a la muerte sin pelear. Casi abrazando la posibilidad de descansar y terminar con todo al fin. Suspiró.

Y aquel suspiro hizo que Albus se diera cuenta de quién era y lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su ambición desapareció y la grandeza no le importo más. ¿Qué más daba si no tenía gloria al final? ¿Y que si estaba destinado a ser una persona común y corriente? Lo único que en ese momento quería era salvar a su padre, fuera como fuera…

− _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Pero, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, la maldición fue pronunciada y un rayo de luz verde se impacto directamente contra el pecho de Harry Potter.

Cayó al suelo y Albus era el culpable. Todos a su alrededor lo aclamaron, gritaron su nombre, lo alabaron…

Él, no podía encontrarse más vacio.

− ¡NOOO!

Se levantó tan deprisa que las mantas se enredaron en sus pies y cayó al suelo. Jadeaba y por su frente resbalaban gotas de sudor heladas. La nieve había arreciado en el Valle de Godric y ahora golpeaba violentamente contra la ventana de su cuarto. Intento levantarse, pero los temblores de su cuerpo no se lo permitieron.

De pronto unos brazos lo rodearon, y pese a la oscuridad de la habitación, Albus distinguió a su padre, ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama.

− ¿Una pesadilla?− preguntó Harry con calma. Albus supo de inmediato que estaba preocupado, que probablemente no había podido dormir desde la discusión y por eso había llegado tan rápido al escuchar su grito.

Asintió.

− ¿Sabes? Con el tiempo he aprendido que no son tan malas como uno cree− dijo Harry y su vista quedo suspendida en un punto de la pared. –Te mantienen alerta, te hacen darte cuenta de tus miedos, aquello que no quieres que pase.

−Lo siento− murmuró y por un segundo temió escuchar aquella horrible voz saliendo de su boca. –Lo siento, papá. Todo lo que te dije, yo no…

Pero antes de dejarlo terminar, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza. Albus notó como dejaba de temblar. Por algún motivo, el estar junto a su padre lo hacía sentirse fuerte, completo. Se sentía protegido de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo.

− ¿Tienes sueño?− preguntó Harry. Albus negó con la cabeza. –Bien, porque tardare bastante en contarte todo lo que quieres saber.

Albus sonrió y se acomodó mejor entre las mantas. Harry, sentado al borde de la cama, también sonrió.

Y ambos estuvieron consientes de lo mucho que se parecían, pero también de las grandes diferencias que había entre ellos. Pero, pensaron que no tenían que ser iguales o diferentes. Eran simplemente ellos. Padre e hijo. Harry y Albus.

−Todo comenzó una noche de Hallowen aquí, en el Valle de Godric…

_Y nadie, ni nada, podría cambiarlo._

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí no les cuesta nada dejar review. **

**El Albus de mi imaginación es tal cual lo he pintado aquí. Slytherin, amigo de Malfoy, resentido con su padre por no haberle contado la verdad, ambicioso y con ansias de probar que es digno de su apellido. Pero, al mismo tiempo increíblemente parecido a Harry :)**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
